


Cana Gets Paid

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Cana can’t be paid by a client with cash, so she accepts another firm of payment.





	Cana Gets Paid

Cana walked into a home she didn’t fully recognize other than being in once as she completed the quest she was assigned by the mother of the household. “Alright… Your husband is out of confinement and is in the hospital to recover and get tested to see if the dark guild had done anything to him. Your ad said fifty thousand upon completion, but negotiable depending on quality of work. What’s that about? What kind of quality could there be for something like this?” The wizard’s brown eyes fell onto the purple-eyed woman who had given her the quest, silent as she had gotten no response, not even a quiet hug for rescuing her loved one. “Something wrong? Usually, people say thank you at the very least after finishing a job.”   
  


The blue-haired woman looked directly to the floor and brought her hands in front of her hips, gently cupping them together as she refused to look at Cana. “I’m sorry… I… Don’t have the money to pay you for the work you did…” There was a clear sense of dread and disappointment in her voice as she spoke. “I was hoping someone would come along and rescue my husband, feel a bit of pity and not worry about the amount on the quest…”   
  
Cana’s eyes widened in shock as she listened to the woman in front of her apologize. “Your quest said you’d pay a minimum of fifty thousand jewels upon completion. I don’t mind helping since the quest was to save your husband….” The brown-haired woman ran a hand through her hand and gently scratched the back of her head, a very irritated sigh leaving her lips as she walked inside and sat on the woman’s couch without bothering to ask for permission. “But, you can’t offer up a reward like that and not expect to pay anything! Especially since Fairy Tail is halfing his medical bill for his hospital stay.” The usually drunk woman looked around the room she and the woman were in, a soft smile coming to her face as she spotted the woman’s red headed daughter walking into it. “Since you can’t pay with money, you’ll have to pay some other way. Catch my drift?”   
  
“What’s your name again…?” The red headed daughter looked the Fairy Tail wizard up and down, taking in a good measure of her figure before sitting beside her. “I’m sorry that we tricked you about payment… We were just extremely worried about my father…”   
  
“My name is Cana. Cana Alberona. And yours?” The wizard smiled and returned a devious look to the daughter, her smile only growing as she knew that at least one person was willing to cooperate with her payment. “And what are you going to do to pay me for rescuing your father?” Cana gasped quietly as she felt the redhead’s lips crash against her own, capturing them in a heated and desperate kiss that lit her up and excited her inside. However, only a confident smile remained as the daughter pulled away and she was able to look into the girl’s ocean blue eyes.   
  
“Call me Sara. And my mother’s name is Autumn.” Sara smirked and brought her hand to Cana’s thigh, gently caressing it before placing a few kisses along the wizard’s neck. “I think the very least we can do is-”   
  
“...Sara… What are you doing? Don’t you think we should be going to see your father?” Autumn’s eyes were wide in surprise as she watched her little girl start to gently toy with and try to flirt with the woman who just saved her husband from false imprisonment, completely shocked that her own daughter was willing to do this just to ‘pay’ someone for a job. “He’s probably worried sick about us…”   
  
“Maybe he is, but we can’t ignore the person who just saved him from who knows what kind of fate. At the very least, we have to make her feel like she was rewarded for her efforts.” Sara smirked as her blue eyes once again scanned over Cana’s body, a smile coming to her face as her gaze naturally fell on the wizard’s breasts. “I doubt that kiss was all it took to make you happy, right, Miss Alberona?” The slightly slutty redhead smirked and leaned in just close enough to kiss the Fairy Tail wizard once again, smiling happily as their lips met and her hand found its way to the brown-haired woman’s slender and toned stomach. After a moment of their lips dancing together in multiple hungry kisses, the blue-eyed girl pulled away and gently brought her hand to the other woman’s soft breast, giving it a gentle squeeze.   
  
Cana only sat back and enjoyed the tender treatment she was starting to receive, a smile on her face as she watched the adoring girl pay attention to her body. “You’re both right… Ignoring a client who went out of her way to help a family member isn’t something you want to do. But, ignoring said family member is something that shouldn’t happen…” She started gently running her hand through the daughter’s red hair before guiding her between her legs. “I do think a little service is in order or me, though as payment. I’ll accept your bodies for today as payment. Before you go see your husband and father, the two of you are going to get fucked by me.~”   
  
“Fucked by? What do you mean? Are you one of those women that like to carry toys around with her?” Autumn’s eyes narrowed in slight confusion as she watched her daughter continued to gently caress the other woman’s thighs, surprised to hear a gasp leave the redhead for a moment. At least, that was until she watched her daughter move her head to the side and reveal the thick cock that hung in Sara’s face. “Oh… That’s what you meant…” The older woman felt a spark of anticipation, arousal, and concern go through her nerves as she watched Sara press the thick shaft against her face.   
  
The younger redhead couldn’t help but smile as she dragged her tongue along the underside of the wizard’s thick shaft, making sure to get each and every inch that she was able to from top to bottom before swirling her tongue around the tip, earning a quiet moan from the Fairy Tail woman. Keeping her blue eyes locked on the woman’s brown ones, she wrapped her hand along the base of Cana’s cock before starting to slowly pump it back and forth, placing kiss after gentle kiss on the tip and length to earn more moans from her. “I hope you don’t mind my lack of experience… It’s been a long time since I’ve sucked on a cock so big.~” The daughter only smiled wider as she wrapped her lips around the head of the brown-haired woman’s length, taking the first few inches into her mouth and starting to coil her tongue around said few inches.   
  
“You’ve done this before?!” Autumn shouted, shock and a spark of arousal taking her over as she watched her daughter expertly make this almost stranger of a woman moan and squirm on their living room couch.   
  
“Of course she has… You see her skill with that pretty mouth of hers? Most married women can’t even compare to this kind of skill.~” The drunkard’s grip on the back of the blue-eyed girl’s head only got tighter as the pleasure and excitement she was feeling only heightened the further the girl went, pulling her further down her shaft inch by inch as time went on. It didn’t matter to the brown-eyed woman if the girl could handle every inch of her cock or not, this was just the beginning of the fun they were going to have and she knew it. However, there was no stopping the smile that spread across her lips as she felt that soft hand continued to move back and forth along her shaft. “And the way she makes up for not being able to take every inch… Your daughter is definitely a bit of a slut.~” A loud and blissful gasp let Cana’s lips as she felt Sara’s soft lips reach the base of her shaft, the linings of her thighs clamping and spasming around her shaft. “One with a good throat to boot.”   
  
Autumn could only bite her lower lip to remain quiet as she watched the scene unfold before her, her thighs absentmindedly grinding together as she watched her little girl suck cock like a master at it. She didn’t want to admit it, but it made her mouth water in jealousy as she saw the look of sheer and utter bliss on Cana’s face, even if she could see just how happy Sara was as well. The sweet sounds of the wizard’s moans filling their home was something that she was never going to forget as a soft, and almost inaudible, moan left her own lips earning the brown-eyed woman’s gaze and a quick wink. “We…. We shouldn’t be doing this… What would my husband think?” The mother wanted to reassure herself in some way that what was happening would be fine, that the man she loved wouldn’t mind what they were doing to pay this woman for saving his life, but all she could do was stare at the two that were only a few feet away from her with a soft blush on her cheeks.   
  
“Does it really matter what Dad would think, Mom?” Sara asked in a slightly irritated voice as she removed herself from the drunkard’s cock for some desperately needed air, a smile on her face as her blue eyes remained locked on the wizard’s face. “This woman just saved his life and we have no way to pay her back for her kindness without doing this for her… Even if he got upset about it, he’d understand.~” The redhead dropped her smile for a moment as she went back to placing dozens of kisses along Cana’s shaft, stroking it as fat as she was properly able to as she closed her eyes. “Besides… She tastes so good…” The daughter stopped dead in her tracks as she heard the Fairy Tail woman chuckle at her compliment, confused and scared she said something wrong.   
  
“Well put, Sara, but don’t think you’re done sucking on it just yet.~” Cana didn’t hesitate to grab either side of the daughter’s head before pulling her back to the base of her cock, groaning and moaning as she felt her tip scrape against the back of the girl’s throat. “With a mouth this nice, I might just have to cum inside of it!” She let Sara move at her own pace while maintaining the grip on the sides of her head, but that didn’t stop her from only letting the redhead move a few inches at a time, making sure that perfect throat stayed wrapped around her shaft without causing either of them discomfort. Blissful moans continued to rise hotly from her own throat as she abused the blue-eyed girl’s, feeling her orgasm quickly approach as she had her fun.   
  
However, it wasn’t for another pleasure-filled moment that the mother was able to see the wizard that saved her husband’s life pull out of her daughter’s mouth and stroke herself to completion. A soft and slightly excited gasp left Autumn’s lips as she watched Cana cum and cover Sara’s face with rope after rope of cum, coating her cheek and forehead while even getting a strand in her fiery red hair. “You… You want more, don’t you, Miss Alberona? If you want it, I think I’m willing to-”   
  
“You’re wanting to fuck my pussy, aren’t you?~” The daughter snapped in, interrupting her mother with a smile on her face. Even if she hadn’t said it, Sara was trying to satisfy Cana without having to bring her mother into it and cheat on her father. Something in the back of her mind told her that wasn’t going to happen, but it was better to try and enjoy herself in the process than to just let everything happen. “Well, you’re free to do-mm?!” The redhead fell silent as her lips were captured in a kiss by the wizard, making her head spin just long enough for her to not realize she was being pushed onto the couch and the outfit she had on ripped off of her body until her skin was bare and for both Cana and Autumn to see. However, a moment later, when the kiss was broken, a soft whine left the girl’s lips.   
  
“You’re going to tell me that I’m free to fuck your tight little pussy, aren’t you?~” The brown-haired girl only smiled and gently dragged her finger along the redhead’s stomach, making sure to stop only an inch above her wet cunt. “That would explain why you’re so wet, now wouldn’t it?” Cana only smiled and captured the young girl’s lips in another heated kiss before pressing her shaft against Sara’s folds, taking the moment to gently wrap her hand around the girl’s ample chest before starting to grind against her and tease her. “But, don’t worry. I’m not going to fuck you until your mother over there tells me to. It’d make a great mother and daughter bonding experience, don’t you think?”   
  
Autumn fell totally silent as she heard Cana’s words, not entirely sure how to feel about them. Deep down, the arousal that spiked inside of her body urged her to call out to the both of them, wanting to join in and to watch the fucking Sara was about to receive. However, on the surface the purple-eyed woman clammed up, not finding the words to say and start what was going to happen. Not until she heard her little girl whine like she was in an impatient and antagonizing wait. “It’s… It’s okay, Cana… You have my permission… To fuck my Sara.” Of course, the mother didn’t have to wait long until she was able to watch the beautiful wizard’s cock sink and disappear into the redhead’s waiting pussy. The blue-haired woman gasped quietly as she heard the first pure and unfiltered moan leave her daughter's lips, immediately imagining how good it felt to be fucked by such a magical woman.

 

However, Sara didn’t care about anything other than the cock that pumped inside of her over and over again, the pleasure flooding her mind and nerves right away. The young redhead didn’t waste any time in wrapping her legs around Cana’s waist, pulling her close enough to drive that massive member even deeper inside of her than before. The blissful pain of being split open by a thick cock that was equipped to a gorgeous woman was one that the young girl knew she’d never forget for the rest of her life, even if she never met another woman like the wizard that was relentlessly plowing into her. “Please! Give me more! More! I want more of your cock, Ca-” A sharp gasp left the blue-eyed girl as she felt the drunkard’s teeth sink into her neck hard enough to leave marks, adding even more pain in the perfect places for her mind to erase them into pleasure.   
  
It only made Cana chuckle the more into the sex that the young redhead got, happy to see and feel someone be so happy over being fucked by a stranger for payment that she thought the two had to have done this more than once in their lives. Not that the brown-eyed girl would possibly say anything at all to the mother and daughter duo, both not wanting to ruin her chances for more fun and not wanting to risk destroying the mood beyond repair. However, that didn’t stop her from placing a hand on the young girl’s breast before squeezing and playing with it, keeping her other one around Sara’s shoulder. “It feels good, doesn’t it, Sara? Getting fucked by a stranger like me. I bet if you didn’t have to visit your father, you wouldn’t want me to stop.~”   
  
Such an astonishing sight, watching her own daughter get plowed into the couch that the family had in their possession since before the redhead was born. Yet here Autumn was, grinding her thighs together as quickly and roughly as she could without hurting herself as she watched it happen, an excited and lustful smirk on her face as it all happened only a few feet away from her. “You sound like you want to cum inside of her, Miss Cana… I don’t know if it’d be a good idea to creampie such a fertile young pussy like hers. You may end with a family of you-” Without being able to finish her sentence, the mother was interrupted by something she would never have enjoyed seeing under any other circumstances.   
  
Sara threw her head back and screamed out in pleasure as she felt rope after rope of thick and potent cum painting her inner walls white, filling her womb in the process as the wizard continued to thrust into her tight pussy. “Oh fuck! I’m going to cum!~” The redhead’s orgasm crashed through her suddenly as she felt that same set of teeth sink into the other side of her neck and Cana’s fingers tweak her nipple, pain pushing her over the edge and into the throes of ecstasy like she had never felt before. Everything inside of her felt like it was in a blissful fire as she felt the wizard finally pull out of her and rest her massive member against her stomach, her legs immediately falling to either side of the brown-haired woman and releasing her from her grip. “Mom… You have got… to try her cock… It feels so good.~” The daughter only managed to close her eyes and start slowly coming down from her blissful high as she felt the woman who saved her father leave the couch she was on.

 

Cana didn’t hesitate to make her way to the chair that the other woman was sitting in, a smile on her face as she was soon eye-level with the mother that was still sitting in her chair, a clear trail of arousal staining both her thighs and the furniture. “Well, Autumn, what do you say? Will you accept your place as my payment before going to see your husband in the hospital?~” The brown-haired woman didn’t wait for an answer as she slammed her hand on the back of the chair, capturing the woman’s lips in a heated kiss and slowly using the kiss to lure her out of her seat. Once a decent step away from the furniture, the drunkard broke the kiss and made her way into the seat, letting her cock stand at attention for the older woman while she watched her shocked face turn and look right at her. “It’s your choice, dear. Will you be a good girl and suck my cock or be a slutty wife and ride it before I cum inside you just like I did your daughter?~” Her question was answered almost right away as the blue-haired woman began shifting her clothes around right then and there, lifting her skirt with one hand to her hips to show off her wet cunt while the other hand lifted her top over her large chest. “Good. Now, come here.”   
  
Autumn caught her lower lip between her teeth as she watched the clearly dominant woman hold her hand out in a silent display of guidance, hesitating for only a moment before crawling into Cana’s lap and wrapping her arms around the wizard’s neck. “Are you sure this is okay, Cana…? For me to cheat on my husband like this?” However, she wasn’t answered with words, but instead the feeling of the younger woman’s hand slapping her ass hard enough to knock her forward into her lap, a gasp leaving the mother’s lips as her cunt pressed against the still hard cock through her underwear. She couldn’t help but shudder as she started slowly grinding against it, smiling and raising her hips up just enough to move her underwear off to the side. “He’ll understand, won’t he...?”   
  
“Of course he will, Autumn.~” The young wizard didn’t hesitate to pull the woman down into her lap, impaling her with each and every inch of her cock without wasting a moment. “What kind of husband would be mad about his wife and daughter enjoying themselves as payment for him being saved by a wizard like me?” Cana couldn’t help but laugh as she started happily thrusting into the older woman’s tight cunt, looking at her face and using both of her hands to play with Autumns large breasts, earning lurid and genuine moans from the woman. “It feels good to be fucked by a cock that isn’t his, doesn’t it?”   
  
“More than I could’ve ever imagined…” She whispered under her breath, moans leaving her lips from the eager thrusts that spread her inner walls and molded them into the shape of Cana’s cock. “It feels so damn good!” The woman’s purple eyes started to glaze over in lust almost right away as she accepted the wizard’s lust, happy that she let herself give into the temptation that had been filling her mind since the moment this Fairy Tail woman walked through her front door. “I want you to cume inside me, Cana… Don’t wait for me to get off, just hurry up and give me every drop you have left!”   
  
“Such a demanding woman for someone your age. I like it.” A soft chuckle left Cana’s lips as she looked over to see the blissed-out and lustful daze on Sara’s lips, leaning just enough to press her lips against Autumn’s and muffle a moan that left them both as her sensitive shaft throbbed inside of the slightly loose pussy. She continued pumping her hips back and forth inside of the older woman, making the blue-haired woman bounce in her lap and fill the room with their moans while the time ticked away. It unfortunately, wasn’t much longer until she came, however, throwing her head back and screaming in bliss as she pumped rope after rope into the woman’s womb, just like with the redhead.   
  
Of course, the pleasure of being filled for the first time in such a long time, was enough to send the older woman over the edge and into her own orgasm, a scream of pure ecstasy leaving her lips as her pussy clamped down around the cock that was still inside of her. A moment later, Autumn fell into Cana’s lap, a blissful smile on her face as she rested her head against the wizard’s shoulder. “That… Was incredible…”   
  
*************************************************************************************************************   
  
“Cana! There you are!” Mirajane’s voice echoed through the hallway in the hospital as she spotted her friend and the man’s two family member approaching the room she was waiting by. “I wondered how long you were going to be… Did you get the payment and let his family know that he was going to be alright?”   
  
“Of course I did, Mira. I just… Had to take my time with them since they… Kinda lied about the payment.” Cana couldn’t help but chuckle as she watched the mother and daughter combo rush into the room beside the man’s side, both grabbing onto his hands and blushing as cum still leaked down their thighs. “Instead of money, I took other things as payment for my trouble.”   
  
“Really, Cana? Couldn’t even try to get an I.O.U. or payment program or something?” The white-haired woman only sighed as she looked into the room and saw the steady and small stream of cum on both of the women’s thighs. “Was it at least enjoyable for them? Nothing we’ll need to write a letter and pay some money about?”   
  
“Nothing of the sort. We just had a bit of fun, is all. One at a time.~”


End file.
